Right Where I Want You
by Ashkelives
Summary: Edward Elric has height issues, and the Colonel loves to point this out. VERY SLIGHT RoyEd.


**_First FMA fic..._**  
Disclaimer: FMA is, unfortunately, not ours. If it were, there would be a lot more  
innuendo if not outright an relationship between this couple.

Right Where I Want You

"I will KILL HIM!" The short blonde shouted, shaking his fists with anger. The noise reverberated around the parade grounds, bouncing off the walls and down to the center where a few would be alchemists stood, awaiting their assessments. However, Edward Elric could not see the suprised glances that they shot him, for a formidable looking wall stood in his way.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold your horses there, Fullmetal, killing The Flame won't do you any good!" Maes Hughes laughed.

"I don't care how much good it'll do me as long as I can get my hands around his sarcastic little neck!" There was a maniacal gleam in his eyes as he pictured it and cackled with laughter.

"Calm down, brother." The almost always level headed Alphonse spoke up. "All the Colonel did was offer you a stool."

"Don't-patronize-me-Al!" Ed said,distracted. He was stretching his arms up to measure the wall.

Alphonse leaned over creakily and whispered into Hughes' ear "We all know he needs one if he's going to be stubborn and try to keep this spot. I mean, just look at him." Maes looked down at the eldest Elric, stifling his chuckles. He was now standing on tip toe, straining all his muscles in a vain attempt to hoist himself up onto the top. He stretched- and his fingers just barely brushed the brim of the dark stone.

"HA HA! Did you SEE that! I almost made it! Oh yeah, who's short now! Take that Mr.I'm-Tall-So-I-Know-Everything-Mustang! HA!"

If Al could've rolled his eyes, he would have. "I give up on you, Ed.", he sighed,"You're hopeless. It was a kind offer. We all know you are too short to see over this wall."

Edward spun to face him in anger, braid whipping over his shoulder. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE WOULD HAVE TO WALK AROUND SHOOTING OFF FLARES JUST TO CATCH THE EYE OF A MOSQUITO!"

"Short on stature, short on patience and common sense." Hughes now stood on tip toe to whisper to Al, who nodded calmly.

"I-will-make-it-" Ed strained, reaching as high as he could, but his fingertips just could not reach far enough over to get a really good grip. Inside, he knew it was pointless. He was just too short, although he'd never admit that to anyone. "Damn it damn in damn it!" He kicked the wall in frustration. It just wasn't fair! If he were taller, he could do this. If he were taller, he could do anything. If he were taller, he could look Mustang straight in the eye. If he were taller, Mustang would . . .notice him. If he were taller, Mustang would . . .really and truly see him . . .

"Huh?"

Edward Elric looked down in suprise to see a familiar white gloved hand gliding over his stomach. He turned his neck, looking up, to meet the dark brown eyes of one fore-mentioned Roy Mustang,hunched over to meet his gaze with a small kind smile on his face. Ed's mouth slowly drooped open as he blushed. The grip on his waist tightened, pulling the small alchemist's back snug against the older man's hips. Mustang's other hand gently snaked its way under the boy's arm and smoothly over his chest, bringing him in even closer. Ed stood there awkwardly, feeling that maybe the sun was a little too hot, trying his hardest not to sink into this embrace . . .

He gulped loudly. "Um . . ."

He felt the older man's hands grasp him firmly, too close to Mustang's body for any rational thought. Slowly he felt his feet leave the ground. He was flattened against the older man's body, his heart pounding in his ears as he was lifted higher and higher, feeling the Colonel's breath skim the top of his head, his own breath catching in his throat . . .higher and higher . . .when-Plop!-he was abruptly set atop the wall, gripping the cold stone for balance, staring in shock.

"There you go, Fullmetal, I didn't want you to miss the assessments just because that ant down there was in your way." He laughed, patting Ed on the head and brushing the golden hair from his eyes. Ed snapped his jaw shut. Still laughing at how clever he was, Mustang turned and walked away.

Ed growled, gritting his teeth. "One of these days, Mustang," he shouted at the receding back,"I'm gonna kick your as-ahhhh!" He groped for the wall, almost losing his balance. Damn him, he thought, damn him and his damn smile! But inside, he knew he was glad.

It had been awfully nice and cozy that close to Roy Mustang.

Maes Hughes rushed to catch up with his old friend, supressing his own laughter until they were out of ear and eye shot. He placed a hand on Mustang's shoulder.

"Do you really have to toy with the boy like that, Roy?" He asked, flashing him a large I-Know-What-You-Want-To-Do-Even-If-You-Won't-Admit-It grin. 

"Why, Hughes, I have no idea what you are talking about!" Mustang replied, trying to look innocent but only succeeding in looking like a mischievous school boy. Hughes laughed as he watched the feigned innocence melt into a scheming grin, much like his own. "Everything is going just as I planned. It took long enough, but now I've got him right where I want him!" He beamed, holding up his pinky finger and pointing to it.

'Roy, you're so infatuated sometimes I wonder who's got who right where they want him. . .'Hughes thought, patting Mustang's shoulder again.

"You know," Mustang sighed with a happy far off gaze, "He feels just like I imagined he would in my arms."

Fin


End file.
